Rough Love/Transcript
(Accept Mission) Nurse Nina: Nurse Nina need you for love. No, come out wrong! Nina lonely, need partner for love-times. Nina find three, how do you say... suitors. Suitors not know they suitors yet! Take flowers, take love card from table. (Pick up gifts) Nurse Nina: Nina send you coordinates, yes? You find suitor number one. (Travel to Triton Flats) Nurse Nina: Lady come today with bite wound from strange creature in cave. She call it "thresher". Lady's husband, he DEAD from creature! Make Nina think, "Nina should get married!" Perhaps Vault Hunter can help. (Approach Meat Head) Nurse Nina: Ooh, he nice in face. Give chocolate and flowers! Meat Head: What do you want, Vault Hunter?! (Give gift) *'Athena (if present):' Nurse Nina wanted me to give these to you. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Take these, they're from Nurse Nina. *'Nisha (if present):' Nurse Nina's got a crush on you! She asked me to give you these. *'Claptrap (if present):' Here, Mr. Meat Head! These are from Nurse Nina! I think she has a thing for ya! *'Jack2 (if present):' Here! These are from Nurse Nina! -- If you can believe it. *'Aurelia (if present):' Nurse Nina fancies you. Meat Head: Little Nurse Nina? Why, I had no idea! Am I blushing? I'm blushing, aren't I? Tell Nina I'll look her up the next time I'm in town! Nurse Nina: Now you kill him with ice, see how hot his love run! Meat Head: What?! Not if I kill first! (Kill Meat Head) Nurse Nina: That shame -- he pretty-boy, but too weak. Nina forgot to say: you test suitors too, yes? They tough enough to handle Nina's love, they survive! Now go find suitor number two. Don't forget card and flowers! (Approach Drongo Bones) Nurse Nina: He look powerful! Give gifts! Hope no blood on them. (Give gift) *'Athena (if present):' Nurse Nina's been watching you. She wanted me to give you these. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Nurse Nina asked me to give these to you. *'Nisha (if present):' Nurse Nina's got her eye on you! She asked me to give you these. *'Claptrap (if present):' Hello Mr. Bones! These are from Nurse Nina! She wants to woo you! *'Jack2 (if present):' Uhh... these are from Nurse Nina... if you wanna... take that risk. *'Aurelia (if present):' These are from Nurse Nina, you poor devil, you. Drongo Bones: From Nina? Lost count of the number of times she patched me up. I always hoped and dreamed, but I neeeever expected -- Nurse Nina: Now! Kill him! Use acid weapon, test how strong love skin is! Drongo Bones: What the... you're getting DEAD! (Kill Drongo Bones) Nurse Nina: Bah! Nina is disappoint. Road of true love not run smooth. It more like dirt track covered in huge rocks. Nurse Nina: You tough, you kill first two suitors. Maybe Nina need someone like you, yes? Nurse Nina: No, Nina keep same plan. FInd suitor number three. Don't forget card and flowers! They much money. (Approach Timber Logwood) Nurse Nina: Hohohoho! See his hands? Strong! Good! Give gifts! Timber Logwood: I know you, don't I? I do something for you? (Give gift) Timber Logwood: Nurse Nina, eh? Well, tell her that's very sweet and all but I'm not interested. Nurse Nina: What?! He reject Nina's love? Kill him with fire so he burns in my angry! Timber Logwood: Ha! I won't go down easy! (Injure Timber Logwood) Nurse Nina: Wait! Stop! You no hurt him any more! He's too handsome and strong and his voice make me weak at knees! Timber Logwood: Nina, you've always been the girl for me! Deadly, strong, and just the right amount of psychotic! I just had to know you were serious! And nothing says commitment like an attempted assassination. Nurse Nina: You come to Nina. She fix you. Timber Logwood: I'll be there -- nggggggh -- in a flash, darlin'. Thanks, Vault Hunter. I owe you a debt of gratitude. That delicate petal's been on my mind ever since I first laid eyes on her. (Turn in) Nurse Nina: Nina thank Vault Hunter. Maybe YOU find someone special one day and almost kill them. (Speak to Timber Logwood in Nina's office) Timber Logwood: Vault Hunter, thanks again for bringing me and Nina together. I've never been so happy -- nghgh. Once my injuries heal, we're going to take things up a notch and get really serious. Can't wait. *'Athena (if present):' Ah, that's... sweet? *'Wilhelm (if present):' You're here because you didn't die. My advice is don't die. *'Nisha (if present):' I guess when love comes it just bludgeons you together any old way. Congrats. *'Claptrap (if present):' Hey, uh -- does Nina have a sister? Who's also a robot? No? Well, it was a long shot. Best of luck! *'Jack2 (if present):' Sure, whatever. Diff'rent strokes and all that. *'Aurelia (if present):' Whatever brings you happiness. Category:Transcripts